Silence
by FearlessQueen
Summary: Il pensait que le Silence pouvait soigner tous ses maux, lui faire oublier toutes ses souffrances et sa colère. Mais il oubliait que parfois, le Silence doit être partagé à deux pour guérir.


Silence

Le Silence. Partout. Dans l'air, contre les murs ternes, jusqu'au plafond bas. Un silence de mort pour un asile inespéré. Mais le Silence aussi dans sa tête, son cœur et son âme. Rien, pas la moindre pensée parasite ne peut venir troubler cet étrange calme qu'il a créé autour de lui, érigé comme les murs d'une forteresse imprenable. Personne pour venir troubler le fugace repos de son esprit tourmenté. Personne d'assez audacieux, ou peut-être d'assez fou, pour violer l'intimité tenue de son sanctuaire.

Le Silence, toujours. Puis le bruit étouffé d'un souffle qui s'échappe et s'évanouit dans l'air. Et une image. Celle d'un corps d'enfant brisé par l'acier d'une lame implacable. Un liquide pourpre qui macule le sol et les pierres grises. Un cri unique qui résonne comme un écho loin. Alors vint le noir, et avec lui le retour de la confusion des sentiments. On entend aucun bruit dans la pièce, mais le Silence est partit.

Le jeune garçon retient un soupire et laisse son corps se détendre lentement. Ses membres sont lourds, engourdis par l'inactivité qu'il se fait subir chaque jour, dans cette pièce où nul ne vient l'agacer. Il a besoin de cette tranquillité, de l'endormissement apparent de son être, de ses sentiments, pour pouvoir enfouir ces derniers, encombrants, dans une partie reculée de lui-même. Sa colère exacerbée s'en retrouvait étrangement apaisée, presque endormie, comme l'eau d'un lac immobile.

Colère en apparence insurmontable contre sa propre personne.

Pourtant il suffit parfois d'un rien, d'une minuscule existence, d'un simple caillou pour perturber tout un équilibre. Et, comme une pierre qui tombe dans l'eau et qui crée le mouvement à partir du calme, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il n'y eu d'abord rien, juste le grincement du passage qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Les yeux fermés, le petit brun ne peut qu'attendre, alors qu'il sent les ondes heurter douloureusement son âme. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ses poings d'enfant se contractent, blanchissant les jointures délicatement solides. Il a envie de crier. Quelqu'un est entré, ici, dans son sanctuaire. La rage lui tord les boyaux.

Mais enfin, comme le tintement pur d'une clochette, un bruit. Une plainte, un gémissement craintif. Le murmure de la peur et du désespoir. Comme un sanglot dans la nuit.

Les yeux clos, il entend les pas qui se veulent discrets avancer vers le centre de la pièce en évitant adroitement les bougies allumées un peu partout. Il soupire bruyamment, d'un souffle irrité, comme un avertissement pour l'intrus. Intrus qui s'arrête et qui, il le sent, darde des yeux plein de larmes sur lui.

-Kanda ?

Quelle agaçante petite voix. Une voix d'enfant, comme la sienne, mais féminine. Il ne daigne pas lui répondre, espérant qu'elle finira par partir devant sa froideur, comme tous les autres. Pourtant elle n'en fait rien mais au contraire, s'approche encore plus près de lui. Il la hait. Cette fillette pleurnicharde qui court se cacher dans les jupes de son attardé de grand frère dès que quelque chose la contrarie. Elle, au moins, a quelqu'un pour la protéger et la réconforter. Tout le monde l'aime et la chouchoute ici, alors pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de venir le déranger ? Lui n'a personne pour le rassurer et lui murmurer des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

-Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Lenalee n'en mène pas large. Hors de question pour elle de retourner à l'extérieur, elle a bien trop peur de ce qu'_il_ pourrait lui faire s'il la trouvait. Son frère étant avec _lui_, le seul endroit où elle avait pensé être en sécurité était près du jeune japonais. Pas même _lui_ n'oserait venir la chercher ici, dans le havre du brun irascible. Elle le regarde à travers l'épaisseur des ténèbres qui circulent dans la salle. Il est assis en tailleur, entouré de bougies à la flamme immobile, la bouche et les yeux clos, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle sent bien qu'elle est indésirable ici, que sa présence dans son sanctuaire sacré l'agace au plus haut point. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle finit donc par s'assoir près de lui, dans la même position. Le meilleur moyen de se faire accepter auprès de lui est encore de l'imiter. Peut-être la laissera-t-il l'approcher, lui parler, et pourquoi ne pas devenir son amie de cette manière.

La froideur du japonais l'avait toujours déconcertée. Cette distance qu'il s'appliquait à mettre entre lui et les autres n'était-elle qu'un simple caprice, ou était-ce autre chose ? Quelque chose de caché, dont le brun ne parlerait sans doute jamais. Mais s'il y avait une chance qu'il lui ouvre un jour son cœur, la jeune chinoise voulait la saisir. Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues roses, puis garda le silence

Kanda savait pourquoi elle était là. Pour se cacher. La peur qu'elle avait de ce Luberier devenait incontrôlable quand il était dans les parages. Pourtant il n'acceptait toujours pas son intrusion, qui perturbait le calme qu'il s'appliquait, tant bien que mal, à appliquer à son âme instable. Il avait besoin de silence, et elle le privait de ce luxe si rare dans la citadelle.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui parle de ses craintes et se plaigne en des babillages exaspérants sur le fonctionnaire, mais elle n'en fit rien. A sa grande surprise, elle s'assit près de lui et garda les lèvres closes. Pouvait-elle vraiment respecter son silence ? Il en doutait mais les représailles de Komui si il la mettait dehors était un argument à ne pas laisser de côté dans son choix. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux pour la voir dans la même position que lui, les yeux fermés et le dos droit. Des traces de larmes maculaient encore ses joues.

Il referma les yeux, premier signe de son acceptation. Après tout, du moment qu'elle ne faisait pas de bruit, il n'avait aucune raison de la mettre dehors. Il eut soudain l'impression d'entendre un rire, comme si on se moquait de lui.

L'expression mi joyeuse, mi moqueuse d'un fantôme évanescent qui s'évanouit dans le brouillard des souvenirs confus.

Les mouvements impétueux créés en son âme s'éteignirent lentement, comme les ondes qui finissent par disparaitre à la surface de l'eau, et il retrouva son calme.

Lenalee ne parla pas, et il lui en fut reconnaissant de respecter la tranquillité de son havre de paix. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais ce fut la première fois qu'il se laissa approché par quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.

Sous la faible lueur des bougies, le Silence vient reprendre sa place.


End file.
